Harmony
Harmony is a lowRed, ex-member of the Sons of Ares, ex-leader of the Red Legion and leader of the Red Hand. Appearance One half of her face is steam-burned. Darrow describes the other half as more beautiful even than Eo, with soft, milk-pale skin and prominent but delicate features. She has a cold and cruel demeanor. Her bottom teeth are uneven and nails poorly maintained. Personality Involvement 'Pre-Series (Before 373 PCE)' Born in a martian mine owned by House Julii, Harmony was one of the few women allowed to work in the mines rather than the webbery, where she gained her infamous steam burn on half of her face. Eventually, her husband and children fell sick, and "rotted from a disease we cured 600 years ago,"Dark Age, Chapter 73 due to the low amount of medicine given to non-Gamma lowReds. Enraged at Golds, that allowed her loved ones to die, she vowed herself against them. She was then recruited to join the Sons of Ares. 'Red Rising (737-738 PCE)' As a member of the Son of Ares, she helps Dancer bring Darrow out of Lykos after he "dies." Darrow notes that Harmony is more aggressive and vengeful than Dancer. She gets Evey away from Mickey, knowing that Mickey is not a kind master. It is later revealed that she chose Titus to infiltrate The Institute the same way Dancer chose Darrow. 'Golden Son (741-742 PCE)' In Golden Son, she tells Darrow that Dancer is dead and that Ares wants him to sacrifice himself by carrying a bomb into a gala where many high ranking Golds will be. Harmony has been conducting terror bombings against the Golds, though many lowColors are harmed in the crossfire. Darrow is dissatisfied with her methods and her manipulations of Evey, who Harmony uses as a bomber. She manages to convince Darrow to lay the bomb at the gala when she reveals to him that Eo was pregnant when she died. However, Darrow does not go through with the attack, instead starting a civil war amongst the Golds. It is later revealed that she betrayed Dancer and Ares as she was not satisfied with their more cautious and passive strategy. She is captured by The Jackal, and informs him of the identity of Ares and Darrow's true heritage as a Red to get out of captivity, betraying her cause out of spite of Ares true identity. 'Morning Star (743 PCE)' In Morning Star, she is the Leader of the Red Legion, a terrorist group of lowColors, killing every Gold and other highColor they can. The Solar War (743-753 PCE) Sometime during the Solar War, the Red Legion dissolves into the Red Hand, focusing on ridding the world of Golds, and the Red "collaborators," Gamma. 'Iron Gold (753 PCE)' In Iron Gold, it is heavily implied that Harmony is now the leader of the Red Hand, another terrorist group, with the aims of killing all Gamma. She leads the attack on Lyria's village, and was the first soldier of the Red Hand to fire at Tiran, Lyria's Brother. Dark Age (753-754 PCE) Gallery Harmony-061516.jpg Harmony-justin-wong-art.jpg Harmony-violetfeverdreams.jpg Harmony-gorydamnreaper.jpg Harmony-tarot-phantomrin.jpg es:Harmony Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Reds Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Morning Star Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dark Age Characters